


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A beach vacation is always a good idea, so long as you remember to put on enough sunscreen.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Sunshine

The sun was not a friend to Lydia Deetz. It had never been her friend and it never would be her friend. She had been harshly reminded of that fact after spending a day in the sun, lounging on a secluded beach with her spectral husband, Beetlejuice. 

She had just wanted a quiet weekend. A warm weekend to escape the harsh winter of America’s east coast. A weekend away from stress and worry and avoiding would-be suitors that ignored the diamond ring on her finger. And it was wonderful at first. The sun was warm and bright and kissed her skin with its rays. The sand was warm too, and while she wasn’t a fan of the gritty particles sticking to her skin, it warmed her through her beach towel that she laid against. 

Now she was shivering inside of the small cabin the two were staying in for the weekend. Night had fallen and brought the chill with it. The nighttime chill, however, was a drop of about twenty degrees, and it was still in the high sixties to low seventies. Not anything that would make someone shiver as violently as Lydia was. But she was badly sunburnt, even though she swore that she had put on enough sunscreen, and everything was terribly cold in comparison to her hot skin. Beetlejuice, on the other hand, was loving the heat radiating off of her body. Ever since he had first gotten her in his grip, he was nearly intoxicated by her living warmth. She was warmer than ever currently, and he was curling his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, trying to take in as much of that heat as he could. Lydia was very much in love with her husband and loved his affection, but she was in no mood for it now. And frankly, he wasn’t helping her shivering and his stubble rubbing against her already irritated skin was painful. 

“Beej, stop,” she insisted, pushing him away from her. It didn’t do too much as his grip on her was strong.

“Aw, c’mon, Babes. This is our weekend, shouldn’t we both enjoy it,” he murmured against her neck. His cool breath tickled her skin in a way that always made her want to melt into his arms, but she was far too annoyed and envious of his deathly pallor that would never be affected by the sun.

“I was enjoying it earlier. But now, I’m cold and your stubble hurts, and I am not in the mood,” Lydia announced. Beetlejuice groaned and detached from her, the finality in her voice clearly indicating that he wasn’t getting any tonight. He wasn’t going to get any for the rest of the weekend if he didn’t do something to help her either.

“I can summon you up anything you need to help you feel better.” He was always willing to summon anything from the ether if it would ease any discomfort Lydia was facing. He hated seeing her in any sort of pain after all. She was the only breather he felt that way about. 

“Some aloe gel would be incredible,” she proclaimed. Within a blink, there was a bottle of aloe gel in Beetlejuice’s hands. He pulled her into his lap before he put a small amount in his hand and rubbed it over her slim shoulders. Lydia shuddered under his cool touch and the soothing gel against her burning skin but quickly leaned into his touch. 

He chuckled under his breath. “I gotcha, Babes,” he whispers, his calloused hands not only working to sooth her skin but to relieve any tension sitting in her muscles. She couldn’t help the way her eyes fluttered shut, or how she felt herself melting in his touch. He was her weakness in every single way. No matter what, he knew how to make her happy. Even when they had their fights and arguments, he always knew how to make it up to her. And he knew her body like the back of his hand. The tender kisses he pressed into her skin after moving his hands to a different section of her torso were only adding to the melting away of any annoyance of Beetlejuice’s affection. 

She was becoming almost drowsy with all the gentle relief washing over her, and she welcomed it when Beetlejuice layed her down on the bed. He began working on her stomach, which had gotten the least exposure to the sun, but he wasn’t going to neglect any part of her. He was determined to make her feel good and relaxed. Hell, this weekend was going to be romantic even if it killed him again. The gentle kisses to her stomach and his hands rubbing her sides elicited small giggles from Lydia. 

“That tickles,” she whispered. She reached down to pet his hair, wanting to make him feel as relaxed as she was feeling. He smirked against her skin, a low growl escaping his throat from her small fingers running through and gently tugging his hair. She didn’t intend to tug at it, but his hair was prone to tangling and he certainly didn’t mind the sensation. If he had it his way, he would have had her legs wrapped around his head right now, but it wasn’t about sex right now. This was solely about making Lydia feel good in other ways. 

“Ya gettin’ tired?” Beetlejuice asked, noting the drowsiness in her voice. If he wasn’t going to get any tonight, he at least wanted to have Lydia curled up in his arms before she fell asleep. He moved on to press kisses into her thighs that have been tinged red instead of the normal alabaster. He continued to work on working the gel into her skin and remove the tension from her muscles. The slight mewls and hums coming from Lydia let him know that he was doing his job. 

The bottle of the gel was tossed off to the side. Despite having to have covered most of Lydia’s body, there wasn’t much of a dent in the product. Granted, Lydia was petite. Beetlejuice was always reminded of that when she was in his arms. Which is where she was now, curled up and quickly falling asleep. She was still much warmer than normal, but he didn’t mind. And she was no longer trying to get out of his grip. Rather, she was finding comfort in the chill that naturally accompanied him. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him whispering her gratitude for his help and for the weekend away that she desperately needed.


End file.
